lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
CD of Doom
Uploader's note: Both CD of Doom and CD of Doom 2: The Abyss of Belief have been compiled into one page due to lolpasta wiki rules. CD of Doom Have you ever saw a CD that looked a little... off to you? Like, I'm talking those really weird CDs you'd find in bargain bin stores that were most likely made by individuals that have weird content inside? Yeah, I own one of these. Ladies and gentlemen, the CD of Doom! So, what is this "CD of Doom"? Well, it's a CD I have found in a flea market in Illinois. The CD had "CD of Doom", written using an orange marker with a case from an Akazukin ChaCha music CD. This made me feel as if this was some kind of sick troll CD that was made to fool people into buying this clickbait, "CD of Doom". I decided to take it home anyway because it may be something interesting since many of these home made CDs, & DVDs usually contain some weird things. I popped it into my PC, & let it play on my PC. However, I had to click the play button on the PC itself as there seemed to be no menu on the CD itself. Once I clicked play, that's when things went strange. Footage from the CD then started playing, starting with the message, "WARNING: You've been bamboozled! You will be doomed to be inside the CD forever, unless if you find the exit, good luck, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!". I was then, SOMEHOW transported into the CD itself. "Ok, this is RIDICULOUS. You can't tell me that I just got put into the CD. This doesn't make any sense. How was this madman able to pull this off?", I yelled out, clearly feeling frustrated of how none of this made any sense of logic what-so-ever. It was a made that I was in, & a maze quite literally made of CDs, CDs EVERY step of the way O tell you! I also seemed to be standing on a giant pillow that covered the whole maze. Well, at least it was comfy, & didn't end me up flying into the CDs. After walking about in the maze for a few minutes, I found a bird in a body of a plane, & the mouth of a dog. Yeah, it's as weird as it sounds, trust me. That creature then tried to attack me with a swift flight punch, but I successfully ducked down to where he wouldn't hit me. I ran as fast as I could from that creature, running for my gosh dang life! It looked to be going the opposite direction I'm heading, & it couldn't hear me, so I was safe from it... for now. Then I saw what looked to be Chowder from, well, Chowder of course, except it was a metal version, similar to Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. "Ehhh... hello?", I said to Metal Chowder. "Intruder alert! Must be eliminated!", Metal Chowder then spoke out. "Hold up there little pal! What's going on with you?", I then screamed out loud when this Metal Chowder was shooting me like a wide open target. Then, I saw a giant light bulb with shark fins, & springs as legs running towards me. "Wow, I'm really starting to see reality bend on me. First, I get transported into the CD, & now there are these creatures attacking me with all their might for crying out loud!", I said as hard as I could. Thankfully, I got the great idea to pull a couple of CDs out of the walls, & exterminate their existence with them. Looks like I'm the smart one in this place now. However though, that was not the end as the maze was still going, & I MEAN going. I felt it was going to take FOREVER to get out of this place. Suddenly, after a minute of walking around, about 40 little ants started running the opposite direction of where I'm going. "Huh, well, at least they aren't trying to kill me.", I said in relief. Then I saw that they were running away from a HUMONGOUS mutant meatball sub with lazer shooters(look, I like to spell laser that way as that's how I mostly saw it as ok?). He also had a metallic boomerang on his hand that will go by itself, attacking anything near by, & then fly back to the meatball sub. This meatball sub was so huge that eating it would probably not be a good idea. I decided that it would be best to hit him with his own boomerang. I grabbed the metallic boomerang, & sent it close to his face, & BAM that sub was absolutely splattered into useless pieces, except for one. The plane bird was the one controlling the meatball sub! "What!?!?", I shouted out in pure madness as the plane bird almost hit me strikes down. I ducked again to thankfully avoid that attack, except that he would then push me into the CDs, causing me to break through them. Oh boy, & if you thought that was enough, he then took out a pepperoni stick, & tried to kill me with it. "A pepperoni stick? Really?", I said, only to then realise that the pepperoni stick wasn't your regular average one. That pepperoni stick can turn you INTO a pepperoni pizza as I saw one of the walls get turned into one. "Okay, looks like I better RUN!!!", I yelled, running towards that exit, hopefully not turning into pizza. I then got into the exit door, & after that, I was FINALLY out of the CD once, & for all! Awwww yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about right there! After that, I decided to put the CD back into its case, & put it into my attic just so nobody would be doomed to go in it AGAIN because trust me when I say that it's a place you do NOT want to go into. I suggest you check what's inside the cases before you buy them, because it may be possible that another copy of this CD is still lurking around, out there, waiting for its next victim. CD of Doom 2: The Abyss of Belief Remember that old CD I got that was definitely not something to recommend? You know, the CD of Doom? That one with the bird-plane combination, & the walls made of CDs? Yeah, that one is now in my attic for good. Then, this happened. Somehow, I received some mail today. I immediately went outside after the mail man went on his vehicle to deliver more mail. Inside was a CD titled CD of Doom 2: The Abyss of Belief. When I saw that title, I was like, "You have to be KIDDING me. There is no way that this is a sequel!". The case however did say that title, & had a melting volcano in the background, so it was easier to figure that out. I would put it in the attic immediately, but I decided to put it in, checking if it was really a sequel, or just some sick joke. So, I clanked it into my CD drive, & played the CD. It started off with a logo for Sneever, a company that I have NEVER heard of before, & wasn't even mentioned on the cover! "Ok, this must be just another game instead", I thought, but oh boy was I wrong. Afterwards, it then went to a loading screen which at the top said, "Loading CD of Doom 2: The Abyss of Belief". Yup, it really was a sequel, but how true was it to the original I was certain to know. Upon done loading, a cutscene started playing. The cutscene started off in some sort of forest where a helicopter has been crushed. Then, the plane bird from the other CD of Doom showed up, inside the helicopter seemingly repairing it, until it gets closer to him. That's when I discovered that he was ripping out some of the cords, & putting them in some grape juice which already had gasoline in it too. Ouch, that just sounds painful, doesn't it? Anyways, it then zooms out to a tree where a bee hive is hanging on. The hive was of course filled with bees inside like usual with the bees working hard on all that pollen. Then came the plane bird putting in that grape juice which I don't consider grape juice anymore due to what that creature he done to it, thus making all the bees sick as heck, some even outright dying! He then retrieved some honey, & mixed it into the grape juice. Once he did that, he then ripped out some grass, & put it in the grape juice just like the honey. He then drank it to become even bigger. "For the love of humanity, that doesn't even make sense!", I said, confused at what the heck just happened. Suddenly, he then flew through the forest, & into the mountains where he went into a portal leading to the Abyss of Belief, or at least that's what the sign in the right of the portal said. Then after that, the cutscene ended with the title screen showing up. There was only one option on the title screen, & it was to start the game. Once I clicked that, I was immediately sent into the game, though this time I was not teleported into the CD, thank humanity. Instead, I was seemingly playing as another human of sorts, though the exact name of the character I wasn't sure. There was no manual to go with this, & it was in first person, so I only had the idea to guess, but I didn't because I don't want to be a dumb person. The first level was in a very empty forest. There were no power ups around, & enemies were barely present, only the ever so seen spider that I easily killed with a weapon called the Hypernoise, whatever that means. Thus, the level was very easy. I actually went into the exit in about 40 seconds because it was a little lighter than usual 20 seconds in for a deep dark forest. The next level was then set on a mountain, & it was actually hard. The enemies were very fast, & could shoot at me from very far distances. Plus, it was a very long climb. It took me about 38 minutes to complete this level because of those dang enemies, & even without them, I would complete it in about 27 minutes which is STILL very long. Finally, at level 3, I was at the Abyss of Belief, & it was actually easier than the last as while the enemies did the same thing as in the mountain, it wasn't as annoying since this time I could avoid them easily as there was more room around, & some even fell off the platforms into their death in the lava. This one took me about 2 minutes to beat, definitely shorter than the last one. Fourth level was somewhat the same, except it was a little more slippery, & I had to do some platforming, but it was still easy as I beat it in 3 minutes with barely any hassles. The fifth level was a swamp level which I actually had a hard time with. There were spinning tornadoes that couldn't be killed, but could kill you. Those were a pain in the butt to avoid, let alone avoid the giant frogs that kept running towards me! This level took about 17 minutes to beat due to those darn enemies. The sixth level was when I then encountered the first boss, a fiery bowling ball. With this boss, it was a basic game of 3D Pong, & it was a really pathetic boss fight as I beat him in the game with no losses. Afterwards, I went to the 7th level(I ain't putting them in words anymore), & oh boy was it a doozy! I was inside a giant factory where I was bombarded by loathes of robots, skeletons, flying meatballs with noodles as weapons, & even cereal boxes chasing around me all the time! These enemies basically dominated this level as they kept beating my butt every time they start attacking, & I didn't have that much of a chance! The level itself was very hard too as platforming was very hard. There were MANY moments where I had to jump on platform after platform, & they were really far away from one another, thus making it almost impossible. You had to be PIXEL PERFECT just to even get on the platforms, & several of the platforms had spikes on them, so it was an absolute nightmare for me to do! There were also parts where spikes were in almost every corner, trapping me until I found a switch to open a door to the next part, & that would sometimes lead me to a dead end! Then there were the many instances where I had to climb up, only to be bombarded with over 50 enemies in my way, & let me tell you, that was ANNOYING as heck! Doesn't help that those dang tornadoes we're back, & this time they were much faster than in the swamp! Oh, & don't get me started on trying to find those switches, ugggghhhh, those stupid switches. Finally, after about 7 hours which didn't include the many enemies I had to kill(that would equal 5 weeks which I saved the game several times), I beat the level in which to then go fight against the plane bird, & it while it was harder than the last boss as I had a hard time trying to hit it, it was still somewhat easy as I only got hit twice from the boss. Afterwards, the boss was defeated. Then, suddenly, the plane bird then exploded into multiple pieces, & then a giant tank appeared out of nowhere, & started aiming at me. The tank was much harder as I died about 20 times from it due to how powerful its shots were. Plus, it was moving fast, MUCH faster than regular tanks. After an entire hour, I defeated the tank, & thus a cutscene started playing. It was the human going out of the Abyss of Belief, & closing the portal. Seriously, that was it. No credits, just that. After the cutscene ended, it went back to the title screen. Well, that was a bad game. I seriously didn't have any fun with this game at all. It was sometimes too easy, & sometimes too hard, nothing in between, & no matter what, it was BORING. The graphics were mediocre, the controls while good weren't that responsive, & the music was just plain AWFUL to listen to. I had to turn it down due to how loud, & off sync the music was! Overall, it was a bad experience, & I suggest you don't play it. You seriously would NOT want to play it. Credited to Extreme Wreck 2000 Category:Vidya games Category:Random Capitalization